Datei:Somebody To Love Glee HD FULL STUDIO ¹
Beschreibung Somebody to Love by Queen is featured in The Rhodes Not Taken, the fifth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions for their second act at their Invitationals. Artie, Finn, Mercedes and Rachel have solos. Due to April being kicked out by Will because of her drunkenness before their first song, Rachel decides to rejoin, after not liking being in the musical Cabaret by herself. She already knows the lyrics to the song and so Finn and the others agree to help her with the choreography. It is the first song in which all of the first twelve members perform together. In Sectionals, the thirteenth episode of Season One, Quinn suggests this song to be used again as the closing song at Sectionals because it's a "crowd pleaser." That happens after the group's initial set-list is stolen by the opposing schools (with a helping hand from Sue); however, this song is not seen performed onscreen. LYRICS: Finn: Can... New Directions: Anybody Find me Somebody to love? Rachel: Ooooooh Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet (New Directions: Take a look at yourself in the mirror) Finn: Take a look in the mirror and cry (New Directions: And Cry! Yeah, yeah) Lord what you're doing to me Rachel: I have spent all my years in... Rachel with New Directions: Believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord Finn: Somebody, (New Directions: Somebody) Oooh somebody (New Directions: Somebody) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Can anybody find me Finn: Somebody to love? Artie: I work hard (New Directions: He works hard) Every day of my life Artie and Mercedes: I work till I ache in my bones Artie: At the end (New Directions: At the end of the day) Artie (New Directions): I take home (Works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (Get down on my knees, oh!) Rachel (New Directions): I get down (Down!) on my knees (Knees) And I start to pray (Praise the lord!) Rachel with New Directions harmonizing (With New Directions): 'Till the tears run down from my eyes, (lord) Finn: Somebody, (New Directions: Somebody) Finn and Rachel: Oooh somebody (New Directions: Me!) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love? Artie with (New Directions): (He works hard) Everyday (Everyday) I try and I try and I try Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Artie with New Directions Harmonizing: They say I got a lot of water in my brain Artie (With New Directions): Got no common sense (New Directions: He got no!) I got (nobody left to believe) (New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Ooooooo Finn: Oh, somebody, (New Directions: Somebody) Finn and Rachel: Oooh somebody (New Directions: Me!) Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love New Directions: Can anybody find me somebody to love? Finn: Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (New Directions: You just keep losing your beat) Rachel (New Directions): I'm ok (Yeah), I'm alright (New Directions: She's alright, she's alright) (Yeah... yeah...) Ain't gonna face no defeat Finn and Rachel with New Directions: I just gotta get out of this prison cell Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! New Directions: Me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Finn: Oooooh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Mercedes: Heee, Oooh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh (Artie: Somebody) Find me somebody to love (Finn: Oooooooh) Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Ooh, Ooh) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Somebody! (Artie: Ooh, find me, find me, find me) Somebody, Somebody! Somebody, Find me somebody to love Rachel, Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Can anybody find me... Mercedes: Somebody to love?! New Directions: Find me somebody to love (Mercedes: Ooooh) (Rachel: Somebody find me) Find me somebody to love (Finn: Find me) (Rachel: Somebody find me) Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) (Artie: Somebody, Somebody, Somebody) Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Somebody to love) (Finn: Loove) Find me somebody to love (Mercedes: Uuuuh) (Rachel: Somebody to love) Find me somebody to love (Finn: Somebody to love) Rachel: Find me (New Directions: Find me) Somebody (New Directions: Somebody) To (Finn: To) Finn, Rachel and New Directions: Love! Kategorie:Videos